Teasing Hope
by FluffyDrood
Summary: [Chapter 5] A new face has joined the group, exactly what Edgeworth needed, he is not any less determined to prove Truth-Seeker, or anyone else, as the client of De Killer, but with each passing glance, it seems as if Truth-Seeker is the client. ((After AJ, General updates until exams.))
1. Prelude

**Author's note: Special thanks to my good friend and Beta Golden Trials IX for helping me write and polish my first story. This is my first so I hope you all enjoy reading this and it goes in par with fanfiction standards. R&R **

"Here's the phone, dial your usual 555, however the rest must be random."

Hesitation and pressure built up as seven other keys were typed in slowly. For it was a stroke of luck that would not be forgotten.

The phone started ringing softly, as the recipient's phone was set on silent; it rang for what seemed like forever.

"...You have the wrong number I believe." The voice said in an even yet joking tone.

The phone was taken from the man's hand before a clearing of a throat was heard.

"No, this was intended, now listen closely, else you and I are going to have a lot of problems."

"Oh," the voice mused, "problems? Do go on."

- A few hours earlier -

"We won the case, Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe said proudly.

"I am very well aware of the verdict, detective."

Edgeworth slid the last document he had been reading over on the way back to the Prosecutor's building, it had been a long day, the trial had been looking grim until forgery was found from the defense, but was harshly punished by Marshall and himself. He had little respect for the defense attorney after the trial.

Pulling one of the sleeves of his burgundy blazer down slightly more, he thought of the next case he was issued on. Last he heard the case was nearly impossible.

"What's the next case, Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe asked.

"The victim was murdered in a public shopping centre on the second floor; cause of death was a bullet to the head though there is no way to tell if he was shot from a distance or up close."

"Isn't it impossible for it to be from far sir?"

"Precisely, there is no clear shot to take, but no gunpowder burn found at the scene. The murder may have happened elsewhere due to lack of blood."

"Was the suspect his brother?"

"That is what is being said, yes."

The discussion of the case kept going until Edgeworth and Gumshoe reached his office on the twelfth floor. The talk was too long for Edgeworth's taste, if he hadn't been afraid of elevators he wouldn't need to speak so much. Edgeworth looked up slightly as Gumshoe scratched his head and looked around.

"Oh, reminds me, I've got evidence to give back, see you around Mr. Edgeworth! Hey, pal!"He shouted as he ran off in the direction of which they came from.

'Good' he thought, 'now I can continue with the case at hand.'

He sighed before glancing at his watch, it seems he was going to be up late for this one due to evidence, testimony and footage found and taken from the scene. Edgeworth entered his office, it was well lit due to facing the direction in which the sun sets, and he went to his desk and started making some tea. As the water boiled he looked around, the office had been cleaned recently, likely by Gumshoe.

'Has the detective nothing better to do than sweep my office everyday like a hobby?' He wondered as he poured the water into the tea cup and placed a 5 Roses tea bag in it. He went over to his desk and took a sip as he opened the file. 'Now, where was I?' As if on cue, the phone went off, and sighing, he opened his phone and brought it to his ear.

"Edgeworth speaking."

"Hey Edgeworth. How was the case?"

"Why are you interested, Wright?"

"Just making conversation."

"If that is all then I must go, I have a case to finish for tomorrow."

"Before you hang the phone up, I just want to say that you shouldn't work late this night around."

"And why is that, Wright?" Edgeworth asked, slightly curious, this was the first time his friend talks about suspicion.

"I have a bad feeling, like the one where you know something horrible is going to happen, ever had that feeling?"

"... I'll keep an eye out, if you'll excuse me..." He replied, hanging the phone up before his friend could protest.

'It's probably nothing, just one of his tricks he's pulling.'

Taking another sip of his tea, he began reading through the statements. The phone rang again; he took one glance before putting it down again. 'I have no time to talk about superstition.' He thought. 'Now, for Ms Hart's testimony...'

The Chief Prosecutor took a nervous breath while glancing around. Lana thought this nightmare would've ended after Gant went to prison.

'I have no luck, do I?' She took a nervous breath while adjusting her scarf.

Trying to distract herself, she looked around, only to see a lone janitor mopping the floor, he tipped his hat to her, smiling, and she nodded back before facing the entrance again. She started to bite her nails again as she waited. Just then a figure wearing a combination of grey and black, with a low hood walked in, before standing next to Lana, facing the opposite direction of her, he was above her height by a head. She quickly dropped her hand from her mouth and nodded.

"Does anyone know of this?" The person asked in an even tone.

"N-no one knows about this."

"Not even the random passerby?" He asked, eyeing the janitor's every move.

Lana shook her head, the man let out a small laugh. The janitor looked up but was waved off by the figure.

"Which office, and where?" He murmured

"Twelfth floor, fifth from the elevator."

"Good, now go back to your office." He said in a forceful tone.

Lana hesitated before breathing out and going towards the elevator. The figure following.

"Ay, first there's a rock star for a prosecutor, 'en there's defense that look like that could barricade a shot with their 'air, and now there's a shifty figure, what 'as the world fallen to?" The janitor asked rhetorically

When the elevator closed, he eyed the two girls dressed in purple waiting on the couch as he went about his work.

The elevator stopped at the twelfth floor, the steel doors opening, the figure stood there for a few moments before walking out and stopping just in front, for a few moments time seemed to stop, before the elevator doors closed again, he started walking.

Looking at each painting, flower, desk and detail, until he reached the office in which he was looking for. He looked left, then right, making sure no prosecutor or passerby saw him.

'How could they?' He thought 'They are all busy on difficult cases.' He knocked on the door, softly, then hardly.

"The door is open." Replied the prosecutor.

He let himself in. Looking around the office, from the chessboard to the right with all of the case files, to the couch and framed jacket on the left. 'Yes, this is his office,' he concluded.

"Hello, Edgeworth." The man said in an almost happy tone, if he didn't start flatly at first.

Edgeworth stopped writing and looked up, asking sharply. "What is your business here?" He suddenly paused as he saw a painfully familiar pink conch shell symbol on the man's left side of his chest.

The man closed the door and lingered near it.

"I suggest you listen very closely to my words."

"Are you threatening me?"

"If that is how you take it, the yes, I am." He answered in a mocking manner.

"I can call security here and now." Edgeworth replied seriously; standing up, phone in his hand.

The man held up a remote, "Hasty, I see, Mr. Edgeworth, do that and I'll see to it that everyone in this building receives a nice long nap."

"..." Edgeworth stared at the man with the iciest glare he could give. How did he not expect _him_ to have come prepared?

"I'm dead serious," he started, flicking up a cover, "as far as I'm concerned, there are a lot of people in this building."

Sighing, slightly annoyed, he put his phone on the desk.

"Slide it to me." the man asked.

Edgeworth watched the figure as he simply put his thumb on the switch. Edgeworth slid the phone to him swiftly, clenching his fist, before bringing it back. The man took the phone and pocketed it.

"Now that that's out of the way," he started, sitting in the chair, looking up at the prosecutor before him, "let's get to business, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 1

"What do you mean the building is locked off?!" Franziska snarled.

"Ugh. I blame Miles!" She continued shouting at herself while making her way to the parking, only to find that is was locked off as well.

"The parking is closed...Ngh, what the hell is going on?! "

Folding her arms, whip in the left hand, and got her phone out with her right and called Edgeworth's phone, which was picked, up after two rings.

"Greetings."

"Oh, I have the wrong number."

"Do you now?"

She hung up before answering the man. Annoyed she returned back to the building. Clenching her sleeve in frustration.

De Killer looked at the phone for a moment before passing the phone to Edgeworth while saying, "I'll give you a chance, here's the phone, dial your usual 555, however the rest must be random." Hesitation and pressure built up as seven other keys were typed in slowly. For it was a stroke of luck that would not be forgotten. The phone started ringing softly, as the recipient's phone was set on silent; it rang for what seemed like forever.

"...You have the wrong number I believe." The voice said in an even yet joking tone.

The phone was taken from the man's hand before a clearing of a throat was heard.

"No, this was intended, now listen closely, else you and I are going to have a lot of problems."

"Oh," the voice mused, "problems? Do go on."

"Do you know the Prosecutor's Building?" de Killer asked evenly.

"Who doesn't? Except those who don't… Continue." The voice said.

"Is this all fun and games to you?"

"Life is boring without jokes; you need to lighten up, man." The receiver said an almost even manner.

"Do you have a name I can refer to you as?"

"Just call me Truth-Seeker." He replied.

"Very well, Truth-Seeker, I have the Prosecutor's Building and it's contents at risk. In other words, one wrong move to contact the security or police, and even the FBI will result in-

"Okay. This concerns me how?"

"You're the one that Mr. Edgeworth called."

"I don't know anyone by that name, what is he? A stalker?"

Edgeworth was shocked by this statement. 'Stalker? What's with this guy?'

De Killer looked at Edgeworth for a moment. Before talking to Truth-Seeker again.

"Sir, if you don't cooperate, everyone is at high risk of death. This is no fun and games even in your little philosophy of jokes." He said almost as if he didn't exactly care of the reply.

There was a short pause before Truth-Seeker replied. "Okay, okay, two hours then I'm there." He snickered before hanging up.

Two hours passed as Truth-Seeker got out of his silver sports car before stretching.

"Agh, I never did like long drives." He spoke to himself before walking in to the Prosecutor's building. He eyed the dark-haired man clothed in red. Edgeworth in turn, looked at the man, inspecting him.

Truth-Seeker looked quite a bit taller than himself,wearing black overall except for his jeans, which was the classic color of blue, the jacket he wore was unbuttoned, showing a silver scroll on the shirt he wore, there was also a glint of silver.

"So you're Truth-Seeker."

"... You must be Edgeworth?"

He approached the man."Enlighten me on this situation, if you would." He grinned while looking around.

"Well, as you heard on the phone, de Killer has taken the building hostage."

"Captain Obvious, I mean't what I didn't hear, but de Killer I didn't hear, so maybe not that much of a Captain, maybe Lieutenant."

Edgeworth glared at him coldly. "Is this really just fun and games?"

"Relax, I'll keep quiet, continue." He said as he put his hands in his pockets and closing his eyes.

"We are unsure of his motives, or who his client is. I warn you, he is a very good assassin."

"I'll keep that in mind, so you basically know nothing? He just waltzed in and took over the building? No prior planning, or does he have an accomplice?"

"I don't know, I don't have all the answers." Edgeworth replied, slightly annoyed. This man was going to be a pain if he was like this all the time…

"So, who else is here?" Asked Truth-Seeker curiously.

"Prosecutors no doubt, a few detectives and witnesses."

Truth-Seeker nodded, before looking over Edgeworth's shoulder. "Who are those two? They seem familiar…"

"The Feys, Maya and Pearl." Edgeworth answered, looking back over his right shoulder.

"Thought the taller one looked familiar." Truth-Seeker commented.

"You know her?" Edgeworth asked.

"No, I'm with the FBI." He flashed an impressive looking badge.

"De Killer didn't want _you_ to get involved then!" Edgeworth growled before grabbing the badge.

"Relax, it was a joke, it's my friend's badge, I don't even qualify."

'This man is demented.' Edgeworth thought. 'Joking like nothing is wrong in the world!'

"Why do you have his badge then?"

"Oh, it's a spare, lets me look at files and what-not, it's very handy." Truth-Seeker said, pocketing the badge, "Anyway..." he started while looking around.

"Where is this de Killer fellow?"

"I'm not sure." Edgeworth said.

"Is that your 'little sister' over there?" Truth-Seeker started in a joking tone.

'He's dead' Edgeworth thought, 'Franziska hates people like him.'

"Actually, I think I'll look around, I'm looking forward to meeting de Killer."

"You have a death wish, don't you?" Edgeworth said rather shocked. 'Or he is the client?'

Truth-Seeker shrugged before looking around again. "Am I the only one that was called?"

"That is what it seems."

Truth-Seeker nodded. "Alright, I'm going to walk around, see if this guy is here."

He left Edgeworth and started to wander around, eyeing paintings, books or anything else that was around. Even eyeing the passerbys, mentally recalling their names from cases he read.

"So you did come."

Truth-Seeker turned around to see de Killer, he was no longer wearing his hood, he took a step forward. "You must be de Killer. Good job, everyone is too scared to even approach the entrance."

"Rest assured, there is a bomb."

"It's just not in plain sight." Finished Truth-Seeker, looking at the conch shell.

"So, what's the deal? Ransom? Murder?"

"Ah, I cannot say, yet at least not yet."

'I'm willing to bet it's both.' Truth-Seeker thought. But just nodded.

"I must warn you, when we talk, don't go gossiping about it."

"Secrecy," Truth-Seeker mused, "a request from your client I believe?"

"Yes, now, maybe you should go fetch something for the others to eat, I am not paying for it."

"I have to play servant, and now Mr. Delivery? I'll be broke by the time this is done."

Truth-Seeker shrugged, still grinning.

"What is it your grinning about?" De Killer asked, slightly puzzled by this.

"Oh, heh, it's nothing, I'll see you around, got some Prosecutors to feed."

De Killer nodded before leaving, Truth-Seeker took the stairs instead of going back. 'Now,' he thought, 'why I decided to go this way.'

**Author's Note: Well, heres chapter two, I'll be posting these as I get ideas, I hope you enjoyed, Rate & Review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! School just piled up suddenly, as is expected, anyhow this s the last chapter for stalling! The story really feigns next cgapter, there is also a poll on my profile for who's the client. R&R, and think the story should go in a certain way? Pm me,

Oh and, I don't own Phoenix Wright, I only own the story and Truth-Seeker.

Enjoy!

Walking casually, Truth-Seeker went past the corridor of prosecutor offices, counting the numbers as he went, and anything else that caught his eye. Nearing the end of the corridor he turned to the right. 'This should be it.' He thought, he knocked three times in a rhythm before waiting for a moment.

"The door is open." A voice said shakily.

Truth-Seeker opened the door, he could see the moon through the window, it illuminated the room somewhat, and a small desk lamp provided light as well, the desk had quite a lot of folders and documents, with Lana Skye sitting at the desk, she seemed to relax a bit on seeing the man.

Truth-Seeker tilted his head while grinning," you must be the Chief Prosecutor, Lana Skye?

"Are you the client?" She asked, still keeping her guard up.

'Interesting,' he thought. "No, call me Truth-Seeker, I'm the one that can come and go freely in this building."

Lana paused, before replying,"Why are you here?"

"Just exploring," Truth-Seeker shrugged," And to find out where you are, you needn't worry."

"That's a bit difficult right now." Lana replied flatly.

"... You're stressed," Truth-Seeker said while pointing and grinning, "This situation is difficult I take, and by the look on your face, and the case files I've read, this is a second time for you."

"... Are you here simply to toy? Because this isn't getting better-"

"With your permission," Truth-Seeker cut her sentence," I can calm you down using hypnosis."

"A psychic?" Lana asked, caught off guard by this statement.

"No, I am merely Truth-Seeker, so, yes or no?"

"... Why would you do that?"

"Well, you're stressed firstly, you need to have some calmness, just give permission, and sit back." He said, the grin never leaving his face.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work, then never again."

"Fair enough," Truth-Seeker nodded, before walking to Lana. Holding his right hand up near her face in an about to click manner." And... Sleep." He said, clicking his finger.

Lana's eyes closed and the expression of seriousness dropped, a neutral look came in instead. Happy, Truth-Seeker straightened himself, clearing his throat, and imitating a growling yet calm way of talking.

"You are walking down a flight of stairs, with each step, you are becoming calmer, and calmer." He paused," Now, nothing can break this calmness that has stirred in you, now, you have reached the last step, this is the true calmness, and the level in which you will stay on for however long you wish. Is that okay?" He finished with a question.

Lana nodded slowly, pleased, Truth-Seeker went back, to her doing the same movement he did previously" And... Wake up." He said, clicking his finger, Lana's head shot up from sleep, looking far calmer.

"How was that?" Truth-Seeker asked, grinning as she sighed.

"It worked by the looks of it." She replied.

"It's good to calm down, even for a little while."

"Yes, but this feels more like a kidnapping than anything." She replied in a sad tone.

Truth-Seeker's grin dropped, and looked away.

'Oh, I must've hit a nerve there,' Lana thought," S-sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh," Truth-Seeker said, quickly returning his grin and chuckled,"it's nothing, really, well, I think I'll be taking my leave before De Killer comes, have a good one." He said leaving the office, closing the door as he left.

'Strange man,' Lana thought, before looking at the papers on her desk.

Edgeworth had soon found himself working on the case he was on. 'The more I look at this, the more it seems impossible.' Sighing, Edgeworth drank a bit of his tea.

"Mr Edgeworth, sir!" A voice called, running with a heavy step to it.

'Oh,' Edgeworth thought, rubbing his forehead. 'of all peopleit had to be him.'

Gumshoe got in the office panting, before saluting.

"Mr Edgeworth, I went to the crime scene, but there wasn't one to be seen."

"What? Not one what?!" Edgeworth said, looking rather shocked.

"Yeah, no cameras, not even the manager knows." Gumshoe replied, scratching the back of his head.

"So, a false case? Then all of the cases are fake to?"

"There's more of them?" Gumshoe asked.

"I believe all of the prosecutors got them..." Edgeworth trailed into thought. 'Why did the Chief give us the cases? Or is she helping De Killer?' Edgeworth sighed, folding his arms and tapping his right index finger rhythmically." Well, this is another mystery, but when will the answers come?"

"... Mr Edgeworth?" Gumshoe asked, clearly confused.

"So...de Killer must have prepared all these fake cases as well, then?" A voice came from behind Gumshoe. It sounded familiar. Too familiar.

"Gumshoe, move aside, I can't see who's talking."

Behind the detective was a woman clothed in blue, with an arm pressing a pink notebook to her chest.

"Ms...Ms. Andrews?" Edgeworth was shocked to see her here in the Prosecutors' Building.

"Eh, I was apparently a witness for one of these cases, but obviously we see they're false."

"Looks like De Killer was fooling us all along." Edgeworth finished.

Adrian was paging through her book. 'What did I expect? Not like I'm in her good books,' Edgeworth thought to himself.

"I'll be off, then. Be seeing you, Mr. Edgeworth." she murmured as she left his office.

Truth-Seeker finally made it down the flight of stairs when he decided to head back to the room where everyone was supposedly, after all there happened to be a television in that room. As he entered the room he saw a new face handing out pink boxes to everyone.

"You ordered the Chessboard Surprise?" She said to Truth-Seeker, handing a box to him.

"Ah, sure, and you must be?"

"Angel Starr. I sell lunches."

"Well I'm Truth-Seeker, and it's nice that your feeding them." He said, nodding.

"Dear, it's all part of the job." She replied.

"If I'm correct, you dislike prosecutors, right?"

She flipped her fringe to the right, losing her smile, with a scowl replacing it. "Are you implying I'm the client?"

"No, no, I didn't say that," he laughed nervously, before nodding and smiling again, "I was just curious about the subject. I didn't want to upset you."

Angel paused for a moment, looking around before flipping her fringe the other way.

"Well, I have some lunches to give, I'll be seeing you, Truth-Seeker."

Truth-Seeker nodded, stepping to the side as he did so, letting her pass through. 'I think I'll keep an eye on her.' Truth-Seeker thought, his left hand rubbingjust above is eyebrow. 'who else has to endure this situation?' He closed his eyes and breathed, 'no, now's not the time to worry.'

"Mr. Truth-Seeker!" Shouted someone with a rather high pitched voice.

Truth-Seeker opened his eyes again, looking to see where it came from, before feeling something wrap around his right leg, looking down, and seeing Pearl Fey.

"Oh, hey there." He grinned, taking a step back away from the Fey." Where might your sister be?"

"It's cousin, and I'm right here." Another purple clothed girl said, looking slightly out of breath.

"... Maya Fey, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Maya asked.

"No need to know, just keep an eye on your cousin, alright?"

"Of course! Don't need to tell me that twice." Maya said, clearly amused.

Truth-Seeker nodded before walking off. 'So, the client may or may not be here, one or two suit it, however it's abit far fetched right now, I will just have to observe.' He thought, pocketing his hands and smirking.

'So,' Edgeworth thought, 'Truth-Seeker seems likely to be a client, yet he barely knows this place...' He shook his head slightly. 'Thats what he'd want me to think, Truth-Seeker, I will just have to watch him.' Edgeworth lay his teacup back on the table as he murmured, "We'll find out soon enough.".


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry for the delay, I got busy with school, then no internet, I'll try to keep and finish this story, no matter how long it takes. This one is abit short but I'll write longer next time, anyway, enjoy.**

'I should keep an eye on Starr,' Truth-Seeker thought, wondering how those tiny lunch boxes are going to keep a full building of people fed. 'No, I need more proof of it. But the minute the lunch boxes run out I'll have to dig into my pockets.' He wandered for a bit, unsure of what to do next.

'I could probably listen in on other conversations, get the theories set in stone, or maybe some heads up information. But I do get the feeling that not everyone likes me here. Heh, no matter'

"I've never seen you before, who are you?" Someone asked in a feminine voice.

Truth-Seeker snapped back to reality as he looked at a white-haired girl, he paused before answering.

"A Von Karma, are we?"

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question, you foolish fool." Franziska tugged on her sleeve a bit, He noticed the whip she was holding, and answered with a grin. "Truth-Seeker, good to meet you..?" He held out his hand to shake, but was left with empty space, chuckling a bit, he brought it back to his side. She still stood there, and quite impatiently.

"What? Do you want a hug? Because I don't give hugs."

"No, I don't either, fool. I need to know what you're doing here."

"H-hey, calm down there little lady...you're too cute to be so aggressive And I'm only here to help with this situation..." He laughed again. 'It's so easy to catch people off guard or get them angry, I wonder why."

Franziska unfolded her arms, whip at the ready.

"Keep talking like that and this'll be the last thing you see." She said, pulling her whip annoyedly.

"Haha, no thanks, I don't need that." He swallowed, losing his grin as he spoke those words, eyes never leaving the whip. "A-anyway, don't you have a brother to shout at?"

"How do you know of Miles Edgeworth?" She asked, casting a suspicious look at him.

"Well, you see, he was the first person I met in the building."... 'She is not making this easy, I need to leave, I really should be careful around the vertically challenged...'

He looked at his sleeve, pulling it up and down quickly. "Well, look at the time, I'd best be off, cheers, Von Karma." Even though he had no watch, it seemed to work.

"Only this time, fool." She said as he walked away quickly, 'disappearing' from Franziska.

'Seems to be far more people than I expected there to be,' Edgeworth thought bitterly, clearly disapproving of the situation. 'And with this much, leads to too many suspects of clients, but who is the one?' He got onto his train of thought, even though not complete, it helped him think. 'My only lead is Truth-Seeker, though there isn't any evidence, I'm sure I saw De Killer remove and replace a number. But the man seems harmless...enough.' He sighed, 'I'll have to pursue this train of thought later. He wondered if he could make a call, but decided against it, unsure if De Killer made a plan concerning the phones of everyone.

He left his desk and headed to his chess set. A rather strong hobby of his, even playing single player, it gave him something to do. Playing the Red side of his game, he moved a Pawn from 'E2' to 'E4' on the board.

'That would be the only means of exit, unless windows are accounted for', he moved the same pawn again to 'E5', and the rest up to the number '3'. He kept playing until a visual of the situation had formed. He had put the Red queen and the Blue rook next to each other.

'That would fit De Killer and Ms. Skye.'

The Blue king was in the centre. 'The bomb, but where is it?' He thought, leaving the piece there.

He moved the Red Knight, just behind the 'E5' Pawn.

'...Truth-Seeker, he can move freely, while the rest of us are behind the walls, but he could very well be the client.' He looked to the blue pawns in front of the Red, they seemed to only represent the walls, but what of windows? Someone may try to be smart and climb out...

He moved the Blue king and a upside down Rook to the opposite sides of the chessboard.

'... What of the client? They could be anywhere if I'm wrong about Truth-Seeker.'

He moved a Red knight behind the wall of blue pawns, and the other Knight next to the Red Queen.

Seeing the chessboard as a map clearly, Edgeworth removed the remaining pieces not being used, and set them to the side of the board.

"Mr, Edgeworth sir, are you alright?" Gumshoe asked, looking a bit worried.

"Why are you worried, Detective?" Edgeworth answered back, still studying his chess map.

"Well, I've been standing here for some time asking you something, but you kept moving the pieces.

'I got my mind too busy again,' he thought, 'I should watch out for that.'

"Anything happened before you came?" Edgeworth asked, arms folded and thinking.

"Now that you mention it, that Truth-Seeking pal met Franziska."

"Did he get whipped?" Edgeworth opened his eyes, looking at the Detective.

"No sir, he managed to get away before it happened."

'I need to watch him,' Edgeworth thought. 'But who would be willing to tolerate his nonsense yet still make friends and get information from him?'

Edgeworth suddenly felt a strange and familiar presence, almost something that suddenly made his hopes somehow rise. This person. They were here.

"Even in the depths of the night, when no other bird dares to take flight..."


	5. Chapter 4

"One alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on the world's blight! For that one is me!" She shouted while appearing through the window of Edgeworth's office, "For I am the Great Thief, Yatagarasu." Truth-Seeker finishes, while walking in, still happy as ever.  
>Kay looked at Truth-Seeker confused. "How did you do that?"<br>"What? Finish your line? With the amount of times I've read it, I know it by heart."  
>She looked at him again, not very sure about what he said.<br>"That's quite enough, both of you." Edgeworth spoke. Truth-Seeker slipped his hands in his pocket again, while Kay was still studying him.

"Kay, I want you to listen closely," Edgeworth began, "De Killer has this building under the threat of a bomb, and the only rule was no one leaves or enters but Truth-Seeker."  
>"I'm sure it's alright Edgeworth, so long as Faraday isn't seen or heard by De Killer it shouldn't count."<p>

'In your books maybe.' Edgeworth thought, not happy with where this is going.  
>"So, Faraday, heard you're making a group?" Truth-Seeker began, making conversation.<br>"Yup! I'm trying to recruit energetic girls for my group!" Kay answered, grinning widely with closed eyes.  
>"... Can I join it?" Truth-Seeker asked, even though he knew what the answer was.<br>"No way! It's a girls group only!"  
>"Truth-Seeker, I know you talked with De Killer and other people, I ask that you share this information." Edgeworth cut, changing the conversation topic.<p>

"..." Truth-Seeker shrugged, still keeping his grin.  
>'His right hand.' Edgeworth thought. 'Why is it curling inwards like that? And shaking as well?'<br>Truth-Seeker dropped his shrug, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
>"Not if I can't join her group."<br>Kay gasped, before turning to Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth! He blackmailed me!"  
>Edgeworth sighed holding back a tempting and much-needed facepalm, 'he always finds a way to amuse himself'. "You're joking, right?"<br>"Maybe..."  
>"You're so mean, Truth-Seeker." Kay said unhappily.<p>

"I knew I heard that voice from somewhere, hey pal!" Gumshoe walked in, smiling.  
>"Hey Gummy!" Kay replied, holding her scarf and smiling," have you met Truth-Seeker? He's a real meanie!" She folded her arms, raising an eyebrow as she did<br>"Truth... What?" Gumshoe scratched the right side of his head, slightly confused.  
>"We never met, greetings Gumshoe, and it's Truth-Seeker." He stepped forward as he spoke.<br>"Truth... Seeker. I'll be sure to remember that, Pal."  
>"Heh, for the record, Faraday, I was joking, I'm mostly solo, and I cannot say anything Edgeworth. My apologies." He spoke while bowing mockingly, right hand behind his back, and left hand in front of his stomach, before straightening up again.<p>

"You seem more suspicious each time I talk to you, be aware that even though you were dialed at random, I do not believe it."  
>"I'll keep that in mind. Hey, what's with the chessboard? Playing single player?" He wondered out loud while examining the pieces.<br>"That's none of your concern." Edgeworth replied firmly, "Kay, please put the Bishop down."  
>"I'm holding a real Bishop? Or is it it's name?" Kay says in a slight murmur while looking at the piece in detail. The glint in her eyes meant she was only pulling a prank.<br>"That's what the piece is called, Kay, nothing more." Edgeworth answered, slightly annoyed.  
>Kay laughed and set the piece back down. Truth-Seeker cleared his throat.<br>"Faraday, if De Killer comes around, be sure to hide, wouldn't want that bomb going off..."  
>'You're not helping,' Edgeworth thought.<br>"Uh, Mr. Truth-Seeker, why do you keep saying my surname?"  
>"It's how I address people. Like how others give pet names." Truth-Seeker's grin lessened slightly, before dropping it completely.<p>

"If you had to take a guess, who do you think is the client? Besides Faraday."  
>"Well, Pal, I can't really take a guess." Gumshoe answered, not liking the question very much.<br>"I am still debating who it is." Edgeworth answered evenly to Truth-Seeker's tone.  
>He just stared back at Edgeworth. With a very determined gaze. 'Seems difficult hiding things from this man, I wonder.'<br>"Mr Truth-Seeker, are you okay?" Kay said in a surprised manner. It was quite the mood swing.  
>"I'm going to go walk actually, things to contemplate." Truth-Seeker murmured, turning and leaving the group.<br>Before he left, he looked at the chessboard, and placed a Blue bishop next to the Red knight behind the 'E5' pawn. Then left without a word.  
>"Oh, what's wrong with him?" Kay asked sadly.<br>Edgeworth just folded his arms. 'His mood will probably change again, so there isn't a need to worry, at least for now.'  
>Gumshoe scratched his head. "I think I'm gonna go see who else is here, Mr Edgeworth." He left without a word.<p>

"..." Edgeworth wondered what would be the best move at this point... "Kay, I need to ask a favor."  
>"Ooh!" Kay lit up like nothing happened. "What is it?"<br>"Well.." Edgeworth began, 'how to best word this?' "The favor concerns you being quite...close to Mr Truth-Seeker."  
>"W-what? Why would you need that?" She said, casting an unsure look at Edgeworth who simply shrugged.<br>"I have a feeling he knows something, and who best to slip it to then a friend?"  
>"Mr. Edgeworth! I'm not gonna do that!" She snapped, feeling insulted.<br>"No! I didn't mean that!" Edgeworth refrained himself from casting a glare. "Just be a friend to him."  
>'So I can learn what he is hiding.' He added in his thoughts.<br>"No way I'm doing that." She replied, crossing her arms.  
>"Remember, you owe me a favor." Edgeworth replied with a bit of a grin.<br>Kay gasped, looking shocked. "Mr Edgeworth! You just double-blackmailed me!"  
>"You could call it that," he answered calmly, ' or you could call it returning a favor.' He finished in his head.<p>

'Darn,' Truth-Seeker thought, 'I need to keep my cool, despite this... situation.' He shook his head and kept walking, not before seeing the familiar conch shell sign in front of him.  
>"De Killer." Truth-Seeker spoke up, "where might you be off to?"<br>"Just making sure that everyone is still complying to the bomb threat." De Killer answered evenly  
>"... Might I ask if your client is in the building?"<br>"..." De Killer stood neutrally.  
>"What can I expect, you wouldn't give them up that easily."<br>"A client who wishes not to be known, will not be known from me."  
>"Then what does this mightily client want now?"<br>"I cannot say."  
>"Of course you can't." Truth-Seeker finished with a slight chuckle.<br>"Now, if you'll excuse me, Mr Truth-Seeker." De Killer walked past, no longer interested in

talking.

Truth-Seeker stood there for a moment. 'Faraday, better hide before he comes.'

Edgeworth had seen the last few moments from his window, not hearing their words.

He decided to talk to Truth-Seeker, suspicious they may have been discussing client-to-assassin. He passed all the other rooms, all had their respective prosecutors present in the building except two. He then approached Truth-Seeker, ready for some questions.


End file.
